One night
by elleynad
Summary: Finchel Drabble


She came in often. Usually with the entire cast. And each time he would watch. They usually sat in the VIP section and so he never waited on them, but he never missed her. He'd always sneak in a peek or two. He'd wait by the window, and she'd walk by every morning on her way to the theater, just like clock work. Just seeing her, always made him smile.

Finn came in for the closing shift at the restaurant and began to change into his uniform, it was just another Friday night.

Rachel had just finished the last show of the week and although she wanted to go and celebrate with the rest of the cast, he'd promised to take her out for a celebratory dinner. They weren't dating, actually they weren't even friends. He was acquaintances with one of her cast mates and he'd flirted a little before asking her out. He was cute and she was interested. So she walked over to the her favorite restaurant.

Finn came around the back of the counter and began to set up the bar. As a giant group of people came in one of the girls that was working that night looked over at Finn, "Hey Hudson, do you think you can you do VIP for me tonight? I'm supposed to cover this party that just came in and, it might get crazy."

Finn looked up and smiled, "No problem, I got it."

He grabbed his notepad and Pen and began to walk over, when he nearly tripped over his own feet. There she was. The girl of his dreams, the girl he'd never said a word to. The girl that he admired from afar. The same girl that he'd seen perform on stage five times now. And there she was, alone. He shyly walked over clearing his throat as he looked down at her beautiful face, "Good evening Ms. Berry, I'm Finn, I'll be your server tonight, can I get you something to drink?"

She looked up and smiled, a little confused, she'd only been on Broadway a few months now and the fact that this waiter knew her name startled her a bit, "You know who I am?"

He swallowed nervously, a little embarrassed at knowing her name, "Um, yes. I've seen the show. And you all come in pretty often." He was sure he was sweating by this point.

She smiled a little, "Of course… Um, I'll take some water to start please."

"Water, okay. And are we waiting on the rest of the cast, or…?"

She looked up and shook her head sweetly, "No, it'll just be me and a friend this evening, I'm just waiting for him to arrive, he should be here shortly. Thank you."

She smiled at him before directing her attention back down to the Menu on the table. Finn nodded as he quickly walked away to get her water. Of course she was on a date. The one night that he actually gets to speak to her and shes on a date. He stood there getting her water, furious at the idea of another man sharing dinner with her. This guy better pull out all the stops, she deserves the best. The thought kept running through his mind as we walked over and delivered her the water. He watched as she sat there alone for another ten minutes.

And soon it had been thirty. He'd checked on her a few times in between and each time she looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "I'm so sorry. He'll be here shortly."

She sat, waiting and waiting and still no Johnathon. After thirty minutes had passed she'd decided that she had waited enough and that it was time to go…. but she was so hungry. And this was her favorite restaurant. Aside from being completely embarrassed and upset, she put on a happy face and decided to enjoy a quiet dinner for one. She turned around in her seat looking around for the very handsome and sweet waiter that had been waiting on her all evening…

When he looked up to check on her again, he noticed her looking around, was she looking for him. He jumped up quickly and walked over. She smiled as she saw him coming. "Can I get you something Ms. Berry?"

She looked up smiling, "Oh please, call me Rachel… and yes, my friend isn't going to make it… he… well he… actually to be honest he stood me up.. so I'm just gonna go ahead and order for myself if that's okay?"

His heart broke as the words came out of her mouth. Boy what he would do to take a swing at the ass hole who stood her up. "I'm sorry about your friend. But yes, please order, and its on us." He smiled down at her and noticed the tiny smile peeking through.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, it's fine.."

"No, I insist. You're one of our regular customers.. Rachel, it would only be polite for us to treat you the best." He got this strange tingly feeling in his stomach as her name rolled off his lips. Where these butterflies he thought to himself? Do guys get these?

"Well thank you, I'll take the Vegan Chef salad and a glass of your strongest wine… Also a big basket of bread!" She laughed a little.

He smiled at how perfect her laugh was, "It'll be right out." He grabbed the plates of food and the rest of the bottle of wine that she'd been drinking and made his way to her table.

"Here you go, and if there is anything else I can get you, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Before he could take another step her tiny hand grabbed his, "Actually, I do have a favor to ask, I suppose… um would you be able to join me? I know its silly… and please do not feel that you need to, I just.. I don't like to eat alone."

Finn turned around a little stunned, did she just ask him to join her? Did Rachel Berry ask Finn Hudson to join her for dinner?

"Um, yea, I can do that." He slowly walked around and sat down across from her, of course he felt a little uncomfortable but he was still in a state of shock so he must have looked crazy.

"Oh did you wanna go get something to eat, I don't mind waiting…." She smiled at him.

"Um, yea, sure…good idea I'll be right back." And with that he jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He patted the chef on the back and asked for the house salad. When he handed him the plate he smiled, "I owe you one."

Before walking back out to where she was, he took a few deep breaths.

"Hi."

She looked up from her plate, "Hi, you're back. And with food, great."

He smiled, nodding his head, and praying that she didn't notice the plate shaking in his hands. He was so nervous. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the Ice bucket, "Would you like some?"

Finn nodded as she giggled. He was cute when he was nervous she thought to her self. "So, Finn, Right?"

"Yea, Finn Hudson." She grabbed her glass holding it up for a toast.

"Well its a pleasure to share this meal with you Finn Hudson."

He grabbed his glass to toast hers, "The pleasure is all mine Rachel."

They spent the evening laughing and talking. She'd talked about how she got on Broadway and where it all started. He talked about how he came to the city with absolutely nothing and now he and his roommates were starting a band. She was fascinated by the stories and dreams he shared. And he continued to be mesmerized by the girl of his dreams.


End file.
